Beware of the Shadows
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Carmilla "Stitch" Stein has gotten used to feeling divided. Even though she knows that showing her witch side is dangerous, especially as a Death Scythe, Stitch knows that she can somehow live with these two sides of her soul working together in harmony. When an unexpected ally appears, Stitch can't help but wonder: has she really been keeping a big part of herself in the shadows?


**_Alright. Take three. Let's do this._**

**_Some names will be changed, as will some plot points. Hopefully this will be a better written, easier to follow version._**

**_I like happy reviews. I also like hugs and summer and candy and Soul Eater. The only thing I own out of these is the candy._**

Lord Death had sensed her soul becoming too powerful, but he couldn't leave his mirror to deal with the problem himself, so he did the next best thing. Unfortunately, even his most powerful meister and weapon team couldn't fight off these two witches.

The Shadow Witch was unreachable. They had no choice but to retreat before her shadows could overwhelm them.

That was when Medusa struck. Her snakes did a good job of ravaging the exhausted pair. Stein, as strong as he was, became weaker and weaker with each movement, and all of Spirit's keep-it-togethers weren't helping. Soul Resonance was an impossibility at this point, and Medusa wouldn't let them retreat.

She was standing only a few feet away from the pair. Despite this, they couldn't reach her no matter how hard they tried. Stein was swiping at snakes this way and that, but with every snake he killed, two more seemed to take its place. Even so, Stein was able to keep them mostly at bay.

He had almost made a clearing and had swung his arm back to deliver the final blow, when a snake wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him off balance and causing him to drop his weapon. Spirit turned back to his human form, only to be overwhelmed by Medusa's snakes as well.

Stein, now held by his wrists and ankles, could do nothing but watch in horror as one of Medusa's snakes dug into his chest. He let out an excruciating howl as the snake retracted with a glowing lump skewed on its point. Medusa's smile grew as she took the piece of soul and held it tightly in her hand.

"Your stupidity has helped me greatly, doctor," she sneered.

Stein stared at the blood running down his abdomen, his eyes wide and crazed. He laughed. Without warning, both of his hands became alight with electricity, and the snakes were blasted away by the force of Stein's soul force.

"Stein! Calm down!" Spirit shouted, struggling against the snakes holding him. In desperation, he turned his arm into a blade and started to hack his way through the mass of black arrows.

Stein slowly made his way towards Medusa, his hands crackling with electricity. Medusa's fingers started to glow purple, and the glow surrounded Stein's soul piece.

"Stein, you're losing blood!" Spirit managed to break through the snakes. He started to run over to his meister and was immediately blown back by the force of an explosion.

Stein fell to his knees, shaking his head. _What happened?_ He looked around and saw Spirit lying unconscious to his left, and Medusa lying a few yards in front of him, not unconscious, but heavily injured and unable to move much.

_Oh, I'm bleeding_. He noticed. Stein tore off hiqs lab coat and tied it tightly around his wound, planning on stitching it back up later. A soft moan caught his attention and he looked up.

A small girl was lying in the center of the three, wearing nothing but a white dress stained with blood. Stein stood up, his body aching all over, and walked over to the girl. He knelt next to her and brushed her long, silver hair away from her pale face. The girl opened her eyes. They were blood red and wide with fright. Her arms turned into blades and her fingers turned into spikes. She dug them into the ground.

"Looks like your experiment was a success, Medusa," Stein mumbled to himself. This kid was a dangerous weapon. Stein could tell by the already overwhelming size of her soul. Medusa couldn't be allowed to have her.

"It's okay," Stein found himself murmuring. The small girl's arms and fingers changed back to their original forms. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, although they were no longer afraid. Stein held her in his arms and stood up. He had no idea how he was going to get this child and Spirit back to the Academy, but he would find a way.

This kid, this small, little girl, could be the downfall of the DWMA if her fate was held in the wrong hands.


End file.
